Healing, Then Road Trip
by AllisonReader
Summary: Strip thinks to kick off his retirement nothing would be better than a road trip with his wife to Radiator Springs, well once he's healed that is. Until then his nephew Cal has decided to visit and keep him company. A series of one shots. The Queen refers to Lynda Weathers.
1. Chapter 1

Strip had been home for about a full day after his stay at the hospital, when he decided to bring up his idea to his wife Lynda after supper. "Lynda, how about we go for a road trip once I'm all healed up."

"A real driving road trip, like we used to do when we were young?" She asked as she put dishes away.

"Just the sort, no planes, or helicopters, or trucks driving us. Just us and the road, and none of that interstate stuff either. A nice scenic route, maybe a historic route."

"Well it sounds like you might have an idea on where you want to go already."

"Well, I'd been thinking about it in the hospital and I'd like to see this town that changed Lightning so much."

"Now that sounds like just the place to go, right our speed."

"I thought you might like the idea, think it's a clever way to kick-off retirement once I'm in shape to."

"Well, is Tex really just going to let you go completely?"

"No, he wants me to become a crew chief for whom ever he finds to replace me."

"What did you tell him? Hmm?"

"I told him I'd only do it for the right car, otherwise he should get a new crew chief too. Davis is tired of the traveling, he just wants to be home with his little ones."

"Well, until then, I guess I get you to myself for a bit. Tex had told me through out the season he liked Lightning to be the new face but was unsure he'd have the stuff to stick it out."

"Tex told me the same, it was one of the reasons I talked to the rookie after his crew quit. Tried to get him to see some sense, I think he might have been day dreaming for most of it though."

"You tried you, big old daddy rabbit, he did learn over that week he was missing."

"Yes dear, he did. Do you know what he told me when I asked him if he knew that he gave up the Piston Cup?"

"What?"

"That a grumpy old race car told him it was just an empty old cup."

"He grew and learned from that mentor of his. Did you catch any of his interviews at the hospital Hun?"

"No, I was either asleep, or in surgery when those were being played."

"He was paving a road, that's hard labour that not everyone can do. He gained himself a whole community from it as well. He doesn't sound as cocky when he's talking to the press anymore either. I did record them in case you wanted to watch them."

"Thank-you for recording those, I would like to see them. That's good that he's gained a community, he needed that. I don't think he had anyone."

"Your welcome, I'm glad you thought that too. Cal's been asking about you, phoning almost everyday. He's on his way, and should be here tomorrow."

Now that she was done with the dishes and Strip had taken his prescription, Lynda slowly guided him into their office talking on the way there.

"How'd his racing season go?" Strip asked.

"Really well from what I could get out of him. He didn't want to say too much, think he wants to tell you about it himself. He told me, 'Aunt Lynda you'll tell Uncle Strip to much, if I tell you everything'."

"That kid is excitable, he's young yet though." Strip said fondly.

"We should talk traveling plans before Cal gets here tomorrow and monopolises your time."

"You know, it might not be quite as quiet there as we think though, I heard on the radio earlier today that Lightning was making Radiator Springs his racing head quarters."

"Um hmm, I heard that too. We'll just have to make sure there's room for us before we go then won't we." She said nudging up to him now that they were in the office.

"I wouldn't mind talking to his crew chief, tell 'em what a change he made in that boy."

"Oh, it's _not_ because the Fabulous Hudson Hornet was your inspiration and hero that you want to meet him?" Raising an eyelid at the statement.

"Well now, that might be part of it too." He replied slowly.

"I wouldn't mind meeting him also. I wouldn't mind talking to Lightning again either, and telling him how noble it was of him to help you like that. All I said at the time was thank-you but I'd like to tell him more."

"Yeah, he's turning out to be a real good kid, if he keeps following the path that he is."

"Oh, that reminds me, we got something in the mail yesterday from him. Quite thick too and it's addressed to both of us, but I didn't want to open it without you."

"Well then, let's open it and see what he's sent us."

When they opened the package, they dumped the contents onto the desk. It ended up being a pile of brochures with a note and an invitation.

"I think it's confirmed where we're going for our trip." Lynda said looking through the different pieces.

"I'd say so too. There's a pamphlet on a motel, the Cozy Cone. So at least we know there's some place to stay there."

"Um hmm, there seems to be something about all of the current businesses here and an invitation to the grand opening of their new racing museum. There's a tire-written note here too." Said Lynda passing him the note.

Dear Mr. The King,

It's Lightning McQueen, I just want to thank-you for the advice about working with a team. I understand what you mean now, and I was/am stupid. I wish I had paid more attention to what you told me that day but I wasn't willing to take advice and maybe if I was, I wouldn't have landed in a cactus patch. Anyway, we the people of Radiator Springs would be honoured if you and your wife would come to the grand opening of our new racing museum. I know you might not be ready to travel by then but the offer remains open for anytime once we open the museum. Doc would sure like to meet you, especially after I told him about what you told me. How's your wife holding up? The crash must have been hard on her too. Tell her I say hello. I hope you're resting and healing up well. I know I might not have shown it the best but I really respect you and I am honoured I had the chance to race with you. Hopefully talk to you soon.

Lightning McQueen

"That's sweet of him to think of me as well, he surely has changed."

"I agree with you there dear, I think we'll have to phone him and give our condolences that we won't be able to make the opening, but even before the invitation we were planning on visiting the town."

"Let's phone him now so we don't have to worry about phoning them when Cal is here and before the pain medicine kicks in for you."

"Sounds good dear."

Lightning had left them a contact number at the bottom of his letter, which Lynda dialed. Strip waited for the phone to be answered.

"Good evening, the Cozy Cone Motel, Sally speaking, how may I help you?" Said the bright, cheery voice that wasn't expected.

"Well, we were given this number to tell Lightning whether we'd be able to make it to the opening of the museum." Strip answered.

"That's right, can I get your name?"

"Strip Weathers."

"Just one moment Mr. Weathers." Off the phone Sally yelled at someone in the distance which they could heard quite well.

"Stickers, phone, your VIP is on. I know you wanted to talk to him."

The couple heard in return, a muted "coming," shouted back. The two of them glanced at each other.

"Mr. Weathers, Lightning will be just a moment. He will be happy to hear from you, oh, here he is now."

"Thank-you Sally"

"Your welcome, Mr. Weathers," the phone changed cars.

"Hi, Mr. The King."

"Hey there Lightning, Lynda and I are sorry to say we won't be making it to your grand opening of your museum."

"Oh, that's okay I expected that might be too soon for you to travel. I thought we'd invite you anyway."

"That's mighty kind of you, Lynda and I would love to come. In fact, even before we got your invitation we were planning to visit the town; once I'm in driving shape again."

"Really? That'd be great, the town should be in full swing by then again."

"I do have a question for you though. Will your crew chief have a section in the museum?"

"Mr. The King, he has his own wing much to his chagrin." Lightning stated seriously.

"Good, I had hoped he would."

"There was a lot of grumbling on his part but that didn't stop us."

"Well that's good, we'll phone again when we know when we can come. We'll see you when I'm all healed then."

"You bet Mr. The King."

"Bye Lightning."

"Bye Mr. The King." The phone was hung up and Lynda could barely stifle a giggle.

"Well, no wonder he's changed, he found himself a girl," she said.

"Yep, sure sounds like it, and he's got himself quite the nickname."

"Stickers!" They exclaimed together before breaking into giggles and chuckles.

"I agree, but it's getting late and those pain meds are going to kick in soon." Strip said with a yawn.

"Ready for bed then?" Asked Lynda.

"Yes, I have a feeling that with Cal coming tomorrow that it's going to be a busy and tiring day."

"I think you might be right. Let's retire for the night."

* * *

Well, this is part 1 of probably at least 4, all of the parts will interconnect but are in one shot form and will be chronologically posted. Part 2 still needs a lot of work so likely won't be posted for a couple of weeks or more. Wish me luck, the only other multi chapter story I tried to do (was too much for me to chew, and was about Narnia) stalled out, mainly because as much as I loved the concept I had no clue what the story would actually include or how to go about it. I had no real love for trying to write the story itself, it was something I wanted to read but didn't want to write. On the other hand I do love this story and already know what I'm doing and where I'm going. I also really want to post the last part but it won't make sense without the rest, so I have good motivation to get it done.


	2. Chapter 2

Cal had made it over safely and had started fussing over him immediately, not that Cal would call it that. He also started into his racing stories about his year and how well he did, winning overall. Lynda and he were impressed; Cal had a good year and it sounded like he did it with the manners he was taught.

He was still getting drowsy when he took his pain meds, which lead him to missing some of what Cal was saying. At this point though, the pain meds were still necessary. Even with that, it was nice to have Cal's energy around.

It was only a couple days after Cal arrived that his sister Stacy arrived, and for the first day she was here, she stuck to his side like glue, so he knew that his crash had scared her. She typical would spend more time with Lynda then him. After that first day though, she did stop sticking as close to him and went back to following her aunt around like she normally did.

It was only a couple of days after Stacy arrived that his brother and sister-in-law showed up. They spent a good couple of days together and he had told them of the trip he and Lynda were planning on taking. Cal had just so happened to overhear about the trip and got excited about it; he and Lynda agreed that he could come too, not having the heart to deny him the chance to come when he was so excited about it.

His brother's family, Cal included, left together, with Cal promising he that would visit again. And Cal certainly kept his promise by visiting several more times. Each time saying, that he had to visit to keep him company. Not that he didn't have plenty of people stopping by to visit.

Tex had visited him and Lynda almost weekly and had even been over a few times when Cal was.

Even a few of his fellow racers had dropped by to see how he was doing. This time it was Junior who had dropped by. They talked about his recovery, Cal's racing and how Cal got himself invited on his and Lynda's road trip.

Which lead to him inviting Junior on the trip, as he too was invited but would be missing the grand opening of the racing museum, due to a wedding. It took some convincing and Junior hearing approval by Lynda for him to accept, but he did.

When Cal found out that Junior would be coming with them, he was thrilled and even more excited for the trip.

When he was finally ready to travel again, Lynda booked the four of them rooms to stay at the motel in town. In addition Cal and Junior had come over to start the journey so they didn't have to meet up anywhere.

They knew it would take a few days to get there, the way they were going. They were avoiding the major roads as much as possible and enjoying the road side attractions when they came across them, taking pictures as often as not.

Junior and Cal were getting along well and were acting as if they had been friends for years. Goofing off just like they should on a trip like this but keeping it in check enough to not completely seem wild. He even got a quiet dinner with his wife the one evening while traveling.

After their few days of travel, they made it into Radiator Springs about mid-afternoon and decided that the first thing they would do, would be to check into the Cozy Cone Motel.

They talked with Sally a bit as they were checking in, and she told them about everything that was happening around town. She suggested that they take the late afternoon tour of their now newly opened museum.

He thought that this was a brilliant idea. It would be an enjoyable way to slow down from their traveling and he'd get to show those boys about his inspiration to race.

They were lead through the museum by the town's resident tow truck, Mater. He was leading them from wing to wing, stating which wing was which and answering any questions asked.

They were lead into the next wing, leaving a still intently looking Cal behind, who ignored the tow truck's call of everyone sticking together.

This was the wing he had wanted to see, the one he had been hoping for; Doc Hudson's, The Fabulous Hudson Hornet. Cal still hadn't stopped looking at the one exhibit in the last wing, so they were one short when they entered the wing he had been waiting for.

Junior was sharing his amazement at how many wins The Hudson Hornet had in a single season, a record that stood to this day.

That was one of the many reasons he was so inspired by him.

Lynda then asked the question he had wanted to ask.

"Excuse me son, but is Doc Hudson here today?"

"Sorry, Mrs. The King, I think Doc went out for a drive or something. We should see 'em at supper, by Flo's though. Flo's though that's funny right there."

Lynda and he shared a look of amusement at the tow truck's humour. That's when Cal decided to make his appearance again.

"Uncle Strip, did you see __everything__ they have back there? They mention all of the racing greats on the one wall and you're included."

"Well now, that's mighty fine of them to do so, but I reckon that was Lightning's doing. Now why don't you take-a-look here and see why The Fabulous Hudson Hornet was my inspiration for racing."

"Whoa, are those his Piston Cups? They even mention Smokey his crew chief and Louise 'Barnstormer' Nash, River Scott, and Junior 'Midnight' Moon!" Cal went on more talking to himself than his companions.

"Junior, can we talk a minute." Strip asked seizing the opportunity to pull Junior off to the side away from Cal and Lynda.

"Sure Strip, what about?"

"You and Cal are getting along fine, you might be seeing more of him after this trip."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, he's been racing at a lower level here for a few years now and doing mighty fine at it as well. He's looking for more of a challenge so I think I'm going to try and see if I can work it to be his crew chief and see if Tex will sponsor him. Cal just might be the next face of Dinoco. What do you think?"

"Well, any of us are going to have a tough time beating Lightning but if he's finding the lower leagues slow than it's time for him to move forward. He should be some friendly competition, though seeing how he races would be helpful to know if he'll do good."

"Thanks Junior for your opinion, I'm hoping you, Lightning and him, can be friends, sometimes it's more fun racing when you have friends out there. So, things don't get bitter. You're less likely to do something stupid to other racers if they are your friends."

"You're trying to avoid there being another Chick Hicks, aren't you?" Raising an eyelid.

"No Junior, the racing world can be a lonely place if you only see your fellow racers as competitors only. I saw your interview with the press expressing your concern about what could have happened to Lightning when he was missing. That's a good attitude to have. He doesn't know this but I believe he had no friends early in the season."

"How? Are you sure?" The younger car asked in surprise.

"Junior, if he had had friends to keep him in check, or even to support him it would have made a difference. You saw what having some guidance and friends did for him in that last race. Those first races when he was a fresh rookie there wasn't one sign of support in the crowd. How many signs did you have when you started?"

"My friends and family who came all had signs. Mind you people knew dad so there was support there too."

"I always try to keep my eye out for the signs to see who might need a little extra guidance. It was only once Lightning started making his name known there were signs. He'll need friends on the track as much as off, just as Cal will. Never hurts to have an extra friend or two around, even if they're just a friend at work. Now let's get back there before Cal talks everyone's ear off."

"Okay." They drove back over to their group.

"Is this the last wing of the museum?" Asked Strip to Mater over the still talking Cal.

"Yes sir, Mr. The King."

"Well, if we're about done looking why don't we head over to that Flo's V8 Café, we've heard so much about."

"Oh, does that mean we might meet Lightning McQueen and The Fabulous Hudson Hornet?" Cal asked wide eyed.

"Likely, though he goes by Doc around here." Mater replied.

"And Cal, when we see Lightning, I'll introduce you myself." Stated Strip.

The group of them drove the short distance to the café and parked themselves at the pumps. It was maybe five or ten minutes later and a dusty Doc and Lightning drove up.

"Oh, hey, you guys made it!" exclaimed Lightning.

"We did. Lightning I'd like you to meet my nephew Cal, and of course you know Junior and my wife Lynda."

"Of course, it's nice to see you Junior, Mrs. The King. And nice to meet you Cal."

"You too Lightning" Junior greeted.

"Hello Lightning." Lynda said back.

"It's great to meet you too." An enthusiastic Cal responded.

"Cal's a bit of a fan of yours, he might like you more than me."

"Uncle Strip, you know you're always my favourite racer. But he's Lightning McQueen and he helped you finish your race which moved him up from my fourth favourite racer to second."

"Who was second? Not Chick, was it?" Lightning asked warily.

"No, he's too rough of a racer for my tastes. Always has been, even before he caused Uncle Strip to crash. No, my second favourite was another rookie he started a year or two ago, Bobby Swift."

"Oh, I've met him, he's supposed to be a decent car." Lightning said.

"I know him, he's a good friend, always ready with a joke. A real stand up guy. I'll have to introduce you guys one day. Hey, Lightning I heard you were invited to the racing convention this year." Junior said.

"Ah, yeah, I got the invite."

"I had to convince him it wasn't a joke. The rookie was in disbelief that he was being invited, until I showed him I was invited too." Doc said entering the conversation for the first time.

"Well, it will be good to see both of you there. It's not something they do every year, on average it's about every 5-7 years and then they only invite those with the __biggest names__ in the racing worlds. It's a big honour and you both deserve it." Strip said.

The remainder of the evening was spent talking and telling stories. One of the stories told was a prank that was played on Mater about a ghost story after he had been pranking and scaring everyone else in town. He shared some race related antidotes as did Lynda though hers were different in perspective from not being a racer.

Eventually they all made their ways to their cones for the night. The rest of their stay in Radiator Springs was just as good as their first evening.

They had all driven over to Willie's Butte and watched Lightning and Doc race each other and afterward Cal and Junior even had a try at the dirt track. Luckily neither of them landed in the cactus patch. It was still too soon for him to be pulling such stunts after his crash, otherwise he would have loved to race against his inspiration just to be able to say he had.

They ended up meeting all the residents of the town and the boys all ended up going tractor tipping lead by Mater. Which meant the next day they got to help round up the tractors that ended up in town while the older cars sat and talked.

He and Lynda took a drive up to Wheel Well and sat on the outlook for awhile before driving back to town.

Junior had to leave a couple of days earlier than they did, so he left on his own after saying good bye to everyone. The next couple of days went by quickly and after saying their good byes and promises to visit again. The three of them started the journey home, this time going a more direct route, not trying to avoid the major highways or the interstate. That made the journey home much quicker.

Cal left a couple days later which left him and Lynda alone, at least for a bit. They compared they're thoughts on how the trip had gone, and marveled at how much Lightning had changed with having the town as a support system. He was much more agreeable to be around and had gotten along well with Cal, which he was glad.

He didn't think Tex would be getting Lightning as his racer anytime soon though, he'd just have to convince him that Cal could be the racer he's looking for. Of course, him saying he'd be Cal's crew chief might help the argument.

Overall both he and Lynda were pleased with how their trip to Radiator Springs turned out, it was a good way to start his retirement from racing.

* * *

So that's part two, and next comes what I've really been wanting to post but needed this bit for some of it to make sense.


	3. Chapter 3

So, no Strip in this part though he is mentioned.

* * *

"Hey Bobby, Cal, Junior, thanks for coming. I want to show you guys something." Lightning said to the group at Flo's.

"Thanks for inviting us, but what is it that you're going to show us?" asked a concerned Bobby.

"It's nothing bad and it's not a prank if that's what you're thinking. It's over at the museum, you guys know I wouldn't do anything to that."

They all started to drive to the museum while continuing their conversation.

"Yeah, but we've all been to the museum before." Cal replied cautiously.

"Plus, we've all seen your Piston Cups before, we were often there beside you when you got them." Junior stated as he rolled his eyes.

"I'm not going to be showing you Piston Cups, mine or anyone else's." Retorted Lightning. "Don't you guys have any faith in me?"

"Nope, too many pranks played. Can't trust that we're not being lead into a trap." Bobby replied lightly.

"So, what's so special that we have to go see it." Junior questioned once inside the museum.

"I'm not telling, you guys have to see it yourselves." Lightning replied sounding smug.

"You're not going to show us gloating pictures with Cruz, are you?" Asked Cal groaningly.

"No, for the last time this isn't about me." Lightning said exasperatedly rolling his eyes.

"It's about you guys. Get that through your thick hoods. Now Cal, remember when you first visited with your uncle and you got all excited about our list of racing greats because it had your uncle included on that list?"

"Yeah, but how do you know that? You weren't there and I don't think Junior told anyone. Did you?" asked a bewildered Cal.

"No, I didn't."

"Guys, you're forgetting one thing. Your guide was Mater, who's my best friend, he told me. Anyways now that we're here, go look at that wall first. Then I have one other thing to show you guys."

The three of them drove up to the wall while Lightning hung back with a smug smile on his face.

"You've got all of our names down here." Cal said in amazement.

"Of course, I wasn't going to let you guys not be on there. No one would keep my name off the wall, so you guys got to go up on it at the same time."

"You've got Chick Hicks up here too and with the name Thunder too." Scoffed Bobby.

"I might not be fond of the guy, but I can't play favouritism according to Sally. We even have Alexander Piston up there and Doc said he was worse than Chick on the track. So, no matter how dirty someone raced, if they won a Piston Cup, they're up there. But as you said Bobby, his nicknames of Thunder and The Runner Up are listed. I like to call him a dishonourable mention. He was a good racer even if he was rough, he wouldn't have been able to keep second as consistent as he did if he wasn't."

"Thanks Lightning, it's real nice of you." Junior said hoping to cut off the Hicks conversation.

"Well if you guys think that's nice, go look at that wall over there." Lightning gestured with his tire.

"Is this a whole wall dedicated to pictures of our pranks?" Cal asked.

"Yep, a whole wall of our friendship and pranks." Lightning said proudly.

"Man, Lightning, a whole wall of us goofing around and acting like fools" Bobby groaned.

"What's wrong with that? It's what we did and still do." Lightning responded.

"Yeah but did you have to put them up so anyone can see them?"

"You did just hear what you said, right Cal? It's not like at least half of what's up here wasn't on tv at one point anyway. Not everyone is going to drive out here to see just this wall. If they're coming it's more likely to see the Fabulous Hudson Hornet's part than this little wall of pranks."

"Thanks Junior, besides it's true to us, friends off and on the track. In a way, it's just another tribute to a truly great racer."

"Who? You better not say yourself McQueen." Bobby glared.

"No, how many times do I have to say this isn't about me. If anything, our wall of friendship honours Strip again because he's the one who really started our friendships."

"Okay, Lightning has a point there. Minus you Bobby, Uncle Strip did introduce Junior, Lightning and I, while you and Junior were already friends."

"Fine I'll give him that."

"Thank-you. Now that's out of the way who wants to go for a race around the butte for old times sake?" Asked Lightning.

* * *

I was most excited for this part which has been written up longer than the rest of it for the most part. I know that some of it though wouldn't make sense without the last part that was posted. I am marking this complete, because that all she wrote. Though there maybe another additional part added later to expand upon part 2 added to the end.


End file.
